Darkness's Child Care Diary - ResultS
by EspellaEve0124E
Summary: It's been years since that day. Now, look at the results. Indirect Kazuma x Darkness pairing.


**Darkness's Child Care Diary - ResultS: **In the rain

**Rating: M**

**Warning: This is based on a story I made up for AlphaDelta-23. It was only made up for fun and is not an official follow up for 'Darkness's Child Care Diary'. That story is my best and the most wholesome work I came up with. And I think continuing the story would destroy the wholesomeness and sweetness of it. But here I am, writing an unofficial sequel for it. **

**Now, I warn you. first, this is more me using non-canon characters to expand into the side blanks of the KONOSUBA world. There will be very little direct references to KONOSUBA universe. Second, if you don't want to get the sweet after feelings you got from DCCD, back off. Don't continue. Forget about it and remember this is not canon. You can ignore it. Forget it. Go find other things to read.**

**And for those who didn't read DCCD, stop reading this. Go to my profile, click or tap 'Darkness's Child Care Diary' and read it. Get comfortable with the main characters and plot. Enjoy the after feeling and forget about this story. Forget that this even existed.**

**If you reached this point, you ignored my warnings and plan to read ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you. You can go ahead and blame me and say; Well, if you didn't want us to read it, don't post it in the first place. Yeah. You're right. But I had this urge to do this. And when that feeling takes me over, I have to do it to get it out of my system. Whether this feeling is sane or not.**

**And please leave a review. I want to know your honest opinion on this.**

**Now, without further due, I present you, **

**Darkness's Child Care Diary - ResultS: **In the rain

* * *

"Hey, come on board." "No...Thanks..."

"Come on. It's raining. And it looks like it won't give up soon. And we're going the same way."

"Sorry. I don't get along with priests."

"Ah, I see. Your necklace. You're an Axis believer?" "No. I just wear this for luck." "Why not wear Eris ones?" "Heh, A useless goddess is better than an angry one." "Sorry. I didn't hear you there. What did you say?" "No, it's nothing." "Anyway. Come on. Don't let me bother you. You'll catch a cold."

"...I'm not getting in there. It's for your good." "..." "I'm being chased by the evils of the world. And a horde of them to be exact." "A horde of evil? Come on, there hasn't been a demon attack since the fall of the demon king twenty years ago." "..." But if you're serious, don't worry. I have the goddess on my side. Come on. You can get off anytime." "...If you say so."

* * *

The rain was picking up. The little carriage splattered on the mud road. Thunderclouds were rumbling on the far horizon. The Adventurer wiped the water off with the Priest's towel.

"The rain's getting bigger. It looks like the goddess is not with us today, eh? We better watch out for those evil beings." "Well. You never know. It's a matter of which goddess." "What was that again?" "Nothing." The two stayed quiet for a moment. The soft pitter-patter on the canvas roof turned in to a rough thump-thumping sound. "Well, this is unusual for this time of -Urgh! Oh great. The wheels got stuck." The Priest got down and shined the lantern light on the stuck back wheel. "Well, this is is no good. Uh, Can you take the reins, please? I'll try to hold the back up. -Huh? Are you sure? Well, okay then. If you insist." The Priest handed the Adventurer the lantern and went back to the front. "Now, don't wear your self out. We can switch anytime. Okay then on three. One, two, three, ah!" The carriage lurched forward instantly as the back of the wagon was lifted out of the mud. With the loud thump, the carriage resumed its course.

"Well, I misjudged you, you're quite strong. What class are you?" "A warrior." "..." "..." "...Strange weather we're having. ...It doesn't rain that much on the Epre highland in this time of year..." "..." Sensing the lack of interest to continue the conversation, the Priest stopped talking. The hush fell over them once more. The night got deeper as the two rode on. The Adventurer closed the map and looked up to find the Priest was nodding off. "How long have you been driving this carriage?" "Oh, I don't know. About -two days? I lost count." "It's dangerous to let to keep letting you drive. Move over. I'll handle the carriage." "What? No, no. It's fine. You're the guest. You must rest." "It's efficient this way and you know it. Give me the reins." "..." "Okay. We'll let the coin decide. Heads or tails?" "Tails" Ting. Swipe. "Heads." The Priest let out a half-surprised 'huh'. "I hardly ever lost in a coin toss before. I guess you are luckier than me tonight. Okay, then. I'll get some shut eyes. Wake me up when it's dawn. We'll have breakfast then."

* * *

"Any signs of the target yet?" "-A single carriage by the looks of it." "Yeah, I can see the lantern. Let's signal others. Let's get this thing on the road!"

* * *

The Priest leaned on the wagon walls. Wrapped in the pilgrimage cloak tightly and pulled up the hood. "Remember, I got my eyes on you." The Adventurer just turned up the flames in the lanterns beside the driver's seat. The Priest's eyes drooped, and as always sleep found her. But so did Darkness.

* * *

She was running down a corridor in a mansion with no end. It was well-furbished but the entire place gave off an eerie abandoned feeling. People looked out from doors and in from outside the windows, whispering and sharing glances among themselves. She tried to reach out for them, but they shrank away and hurriedly closed their doors and windows shut. One after another, until all the windows and doors, were shut and she was alone in the cold hall, with no clothes. Looking back, there was nothing but empty darkness and light silver light coming in from the windows. She looked up ahead. She saw nothing but empty darkness and light silver lights coming in from the windows. She started to run. And she ran, and ran, and ran. The sounds of footsteps muffled by the soft carpet and the pitter-patter of the rain dancing on the windows. She ran until she tripped and fell face down on to the carpet. Countless people and spirits murmured and chuckled from the shadows as they pointed at her and shared glances among themselves. She could feel their gaze scorching her skin. She struggled to get up but couldn't.

Then she felt a gush of wind as someone rushed past her.

She looked up to see a blonde woman wearing a white armor over a white dress. Green headpiece almost falling off her disheveled side ponytail as she ran away from her carrying a brown-haired man in a bridal style. She looked familiar, the man looked familiar. But she couldn't put her mind on it. "W, wait." She whispered after her. But she wouldn't listen. "I said wait!" holding on to the wall she staggered up and tried clumsily to run after her but fell again instantly.

'You have been met with a terrible fate, haven't you?'

She jerked and quickly turned around and she saw it.

Hell itself couldn't be worse than this.

The once neat hall was now in ruins, burned stones collapsed inwards, scorched wall and floor soggy from the rain, and IT.

Burned up into ashes and flowed and dripped down like tar. His skin was crumbling and cracking like old leather by the intense heat of the flames. Bullet holes on his abdomen, hanging ropes of ash still dangling from his neck, blood ran down his cheeks from one milky white eye and one black hole. But that wasn't the most terrible thing there was. The most terrible thing was his expression. Even in that state, he looked at her with desperation and despair on his face. He rasped out unintelligible words, the loosely, but still hanging mouth opening and shutting. flames hissed under the rain, and steam rose from his entire body like a factory chimney.

It was horrific, it was gruesome, it was terrible, and she wanted to-

"You can't run, little Gem. You can't run away."

She turned around. There, in front of her was a young man standing under an umbrella. He chuckled and handed her the umbrellas he was holding. She didn't budge. She just stood there motionless. The rain started to come down on his brown hair, down his feminine jawline, and on to his elegant clothing, and down to his boot, where the water slowly started to gather.

"But you can hide for a moment. For a short moment, but you'll be safe."

She quickly turned around and saw that the monster was gone. She turned back to the still smiling man. He held the umbrella in front of her. She didn't budge. Just stared at him in shock, summer green eyes staring into the narrow beady eyes hiding the emotionless azure gaze behind them. The man tilted his head a bit and took back the umbrella. getting shelter from the rain once more. He smiled wider. Tilted his head the other way again.

"...What are you doing here?" "..." "I said what are you doing here." "..." "Answer me! Why are you here!" "..."

The strange man giggled. Still giggling, the strange man spun around on his heels and walked off.

"Don't you dare, come back here! We aren't finished yet, come back! Come back!"

* * *

With a giant gasp, she woke up- to find a sword against her throat. Well, she could've been more careful. But after a week worth of half-sleeping, sleeping while standing, the back of a carriage made her sleep like a drunken sailor. And that's how that damn dream was able to find her, and that didn't help either. It seemed like she (and the Adventurer, who was already tied up in a corner and was stark naked, except his underwear) had been ambushed by bandits. And she was naked. And one of them jerked her back by the hair and she whispered out; "Don't struggle and don't move. Once we're finished counting the loot you'll let you go. If your head doesn't have a bounty that is."

She gave a grunt and pulled and the ropes snapped apart. Before the guards could react to that, her fists bashed into the guard holding the sword, squishing her head into a thin mash of bone and meat dangling on her neck. And that got swiped off the neck when the adventurer pulled out the dead guard's sword out and shopped off all three guard's head in one motion. The two thunks and one smaller thunk were unheard by a loud cheering going outside. All was done before the three guards could draw out their swords.

"You said a horde of evil was coming after you? Don't worry, these men came for me. I was being followed by a horde of evil too, sorry for not telling you." Something warm was splattered all over him. It got into his eyes. He couldn't see. He fumbled frantically and wiped his eyes. "Stop fumbling around and don't move a muscle." He slowly nodded to the priest standing in front of him. The priest winced slightly when she broke off the ropes with her hands."You're not saying 'Did you have to kill them?' like the last priest I met. I give you credit for that." He slowly opened his eyes and saw red everywhere. On his hands, body, all over the carriage. "...The rest will come back soon. We'll need to make a plan." "You stay here. I'll take care of everything. Don't come out until I say so, or you'll be dead." The Priest slowly nodded as she walked out of the carriage. "Oh, and one last thing? Don't assume that an armored priest is a simple priest." The Adventurer stayed perfectly still among the headless dead. The Pitter-patter sound drowned out the silent prayer softly murmured in the quiet darkness.

* * *

It was still raining hard, but there was a merry tune under the tents and stained glass lanterns. "Alright, people settle down. don't get too festive. You did well on the practice raid but it doesn't mean you can become lazy. So you enjoy yourselves as long as you can keep your guard up, do you understand?" The crowd cheered as they began to take the celebration up a notch. The speaker, the leader of the bandits, Cavendish shook his head and turned back into the open tent shaking his head. "I told you, I should do the talking. You're terrible at that, remember?" His second in command, as well as the leader of the mage group Amanda, poked at him. "Well, it's a big moment, isn't it? Fizic, how are the prisoners doing?" "Lucinda, Eric, Lindsy are tying them up right now. And we'll bring Ed later to check them. -And about the former, you shouldn't have let them party before we even had a chance to verdict the results yet." Said his right-hand man, Fizic the giant. "Well, it's no use trying to hide the top-secret facts here. The command tent is a tent with no walls." His technical, financial & tactics advisor and advisor 'Old Wrolf' chuckled as he polished the white armor in front of him. "By the way, where are the 'orangish-gray' clothes and the tights that came with the armor? The manifest says there's one, but it's not here. "It's been washed and is dried. And it's not 'orangish-gray', it's 'grayish-orange'. The thing's quite battered by the looks of it. Why? Is it important?" "No, no boss. But it'll have been nicer to have the full set." "You'll be still able to examine it, right?" "Right thing. Now let- us- see." The crowd slightly leaned in as the old man started to examine the goods.

"A Knightess Armor we know that as we took them and left the wearer quite naked..." "It wasn't our fault that she was wearing no underwear." "You took her full body tights too as well." "..." "Yes, anyway this is- from the final war against the Demon King by the looks of it." "Yes, Big Gus, we all know you're an armor nerd, but just specify this; Is this Adamantium?" "..." "..." "...Well," "..." "Yes. I'm certain that this IS Adamantium." Cheers erupted all around as the bandits whooped in celebration.

'Adamantium! It's Adamantium!' 'Holy Imperatrix Tempus! The Band of Light is reborn once more!' 'Don't get too cocky. We're still far from reaching our former glory here.' Fizic looked at them disapprovingly. "Amanda, you're sure that no one is around these parts? I'm afraid some of those fools will get 'too loud'. Shasta? Shasta." Fizic sighed as the maiden wizard danced her little dance of Jove. "Give her some credit, Fizic. I'm excited as well. Now we'll have to contact some contacts in the black market-" "I don't do that right now." The three of them and some more looked at Old Wrolf, pale as a sheet. "I think this is more serious than. Fizic, send more people to check on them right now." "What's the matter, Old man?" "I'm saying, little girl, this armor is no ordinary family heirloom adamantium armor worn by wannabe knightesses." "...! Explain, Wrolf." Snapped Cavendish as he saw off Fizic run toward the stripped carriage.

"Adamantium armors... were and still is the finest and the most expensive armor in existence. In the time this beauty was made, only the members of the highest Autocraticy and Great Crusaders of Eris Church could place a custom order and wear this." "...Go on." "As I said before, these things are expensive. And time to time, depending on the wealth of the client, Refined Steel were mixed with the Adamantium, creating a cheaper yet still fine armor- " "So, How much steel is in this one?" "None." "...!?" "This is pure 100% Adamantium Armor." "...Go on." "-This narrows the owner of this armor down to Either the Royalty or one of the Great houses of all kingdoms since Eris Church bestowed their knights with Armors with small amount of silver in them, as a tribute to their goddess-" "I don't care about Eris. You don't care about Eris. Get to the point!" "-Judging from the craftsmanship and this sigil and coat of arms - This Armor was a gift from the Belzergian Royal family to the Ford Dustiness Family." "-Oh, God. Please tell me you're Joking." "This Armor Belonged to-" "It's impossible. I refuse to believe it." "Dame Ford D-"

* * *

Some say that when men get shocked, their brains paralyzes and they freeze up. Hence the term; They all froze in shock. They all froze at the sight of a nude blonde with well-defined abbs choke-holding an old man and then breaking his neck in one twist. "Get those filthy hands off that armor." The woman released her grip and the old man fell to the ground, dead. "Tch, they'll need to be fixed later, they're torn." She murmured as she only put the adamantium plates back on. She looked at her giant broadsword but shook her head and picked up what looked like a belt. She looked it over like an appraiser looking over a flawless diamond. Giving a satisfied nod and turned around to find all the men staring at her in anticipation and horror. "To your positions! Formation White hawk!" "My mother always said to me; look after your people. That is what makes us a noble." "Don't get any closer! We're warning you, you're facing three hundred men here!" "...You're not my people. No more 'nobles oblige', mother. It's the 'survival of the fittest' here, right father?" With that, she flung her belt at the mercenaries. dozens of heads toppled to the ground as the snake sword swished through their necks at inhuman speed. "A, attack!" "With pleasure, come at me little piggies." Both huffing in different anticipation, they charged.

* * *

He was dreaming a very awful nightmare. If this was a reality, then he was standing in right in the middle of living hell. Cavendish thought as he watched his men reduced to headless corpses. She was like a wild cat playing with a horde of little mice, purring at the sight of the vermin scurrying about, not knowing what to do. She kept slashing and thrashing her sword, casting magic here and there, on her whip, on herself, on her enemies, on the whole terrain while laughing a laugh that would've not been out of place in a bondage club.

"Don't disperse! Gather and form formation! We won't let one girl get the better of us!" Squelch. One of the leaders who had been knocked down by her whips tried to stand up and gather his men. But instantly fell on his face. In utter bewilderment, he wondered why he fell again. He wondered why his men were running away from him, screaming. He wondered why he couldn't feel his legs. He looked back and felt his throat clenched by a demon's grip as he saw his bottom half had been sliced clean off from the waist down. The whip had gotten through him so fast that his body didn't acknowledge the fact that it had been cut off. But it did now. With a gurgling scream, the captain's mind broke, only to have his head smashed by his comrade's trampling feet.

"I got her! I got the bitch!" Cried one man as he knocked down one of the bandits and got instantly got knocked out by another bandit. "I got her! This wench has been caught!" "No! I got her! I got her!" The massacre carried out by the Priest was comparable to the ones being carried out by the confused bandits. "It's a simple delusion spell! Men, put your defensive shields on!" One young woman tried to calm down the lot. **"Betray the dawn, cling to the setting dusk; Delusion"** She whispered as she whipped past her. "What are your orders- Aargh!" "We have the girl right here! Kill her!" But with no avail. Strengthening lessor spells with sentences. A customization work she managed to establish with her aunts. And her aunts never failed her.

* * *

Cavendish could only look at the chaos happening in front of him. This wasn't going as planned. This was supposed to be a simple practice raid. And they had thought they had hit the jackpot when they found an Adamantium armor. Where did this all go wrong?

He just stared at his men started to fight themselves or be slaughtered by the berserk. "Boss." He didn't turn his head when a soft voice spoke to him behind his back and a giant hand spread out and grabbed him like a potato sack and carried out from the flames of battle. The giant man appeared without any signs of a trace as usual. "Fizic... why did you pull me out of battle? Now? I need to be down there..." "Boss, I suggest we run." "But the gang - Wrolf, Shasta, even Amanda...!" "Cavendish! Pull yourself together! We all knew this could happen when we started it all! The band can be rebuilt, regrouped. War is never over until you have the king. Now run! We have no time to spare-! Boss. Listen." Cavendish looked up at the giant in bewilderment. "What?" "Listen, boss." "What? I don't hear anything." "That's it. It's completely quiet." Being cryptic wasn't Fizic's style. But it gave Cavendish to think things over in his head. He quickly looked up and saw a blood-splattered battlefield with only one person standing. And by the Empress of Time, her eyes flashed red as she licked her lips in arousal. "Now, that's 298 men down, only two more to go."

She was the only person standing in the blood-splattered holocaust. With blood splattered all over her body, her lips flushed crimson as she smeared half hardened blood on her lips. "Only two more to go? Shame. I was enjoying that."

With unbelievable speed, the giant moved in front of her with his fists raised; "You're not getting the boss."

* * *

"Oh? And who you might -" Wham.

Before she had any time to react or be cocky, the giant man punched her right in the gut. With surprise, The Giant grunted in pain as he felt the bones in his fists crack. He was surprised at the sturdiness of the girl. Her packs held their place and her legs stood firm and didn't move an inch from where they were planted. Very impressive. But he knew the damage had been done.

"Next life, Try to use your body AND mind before you depend on weapons and petty tricks, little girl. Then you might have better chances of fighting me, Fizic the Giant."

"...Such stupidity." The Giant's eyes widened in bewilderment and horror as she looked up with a trickle of blood coming out of her clenched teeth. "It's not just my Armor that makes me sturdy, it's my blood. Full of Darkness." And she chuckled again as if enjoying a private joke. "And speaking of blood, **Yours are about to go cold."** "What are you...!?" Fizic, in complete surprise, looked down on his hands and legs. They were completely frozen. He felt cold chills running across his arms. He could see his veins getting filled up with something hard. His flesh was bubbling with uncertainty and was turning deep purple. He turned to look at the Priest whose face had turned pink and huffing with an excited look on her face. "You witch. What did you do?" "Don't get worked up. It'll spread the ice faster. How is it? Your body must feel like hard rubber about to crack. A useless piece of pork ready for retorting. It must feel agonizing~" "YOU BITCH!" 'I must kill her before her spells end me! I can't let her kill the boss!' "Too late~"

Fizic stopped cold. His entire body was frozen over from the inside. He was trapped in his own body. As cliche, it may sound but it was true. His iron body he had full confidence in, at the end was his prison. "Better luck next life, you filthy orc~" 'YOU BITCH!' **"Explosion - Freeze Varient: Cold Blooded." **Thunk.

* * *

With a sound resembling a pinata being broken open by a clumsy kid, Fizic's head exploded then his chest, then his entire body. Bits of brain and shattered eye and slushy of blood hit her right in the face. "Arrogance, gender bias, and meeting me. That's the reason you're chopped meat right now, Fizic. Fufufu." Pieces of flash-frozen Fizic meat steamed and warmed up after being doused in Cavendish's pee. He looked down at the nasty smelling meat and breathed in the ammonium fumes that came from it. Wide-eyed and sniffling all kinds of fluids he could make. While hearing the sorry voice of the Priest coming closer to him.

He was too numb to even think at this point. All of his comrades, even his lifelong friend Amanda and now Fizic were all dead.

"I'm sorry that couldn't have had time to make him scream longer. I would've liked a giant men scream in absolute pain. It would've made a fantastic Base Ariya like the ones performed at the royal theatre. But We can't have fun all the time. Sometimes, we have to do things done right and fast to save time for fun later on. Sorry if I'm being chatty but I haven't been to a festival this fun since I had to escape from Garyuu Reiji months ago."

...Garyuu Reiji? ...He had heard of the man. He was...

"Who probably set this 'Bandits' up for this do-hickey. You knew about me going to Alcanretia through this point. So you set these delightful gentlemen here. But not to catch me, but to be killed to assess my status, didn't you mister? You gave this little doggy, this supposed circlet saying cheesy things like 'It a sign of trust, it'll guard you.' Right? But in reality, it was a verified version of spying glass my father was working on. And you knew I would take the bait. You knew I wouldn't pass on this nicely set party table, did you? Can you hear me? Or are you offline?"

Cavendish, with his trembling hand, reached up and touched the place where the Splendid white pearl had been set. Only to feel pieces of, what felt like glass sherds barely hanging on the framework.

"You could have done better. These men were hardly any threat to me." Still smiling, she raised her hand for the final blow. "W, wait. I don't know- what you're talking about. I'm not- we're not with- Geiji." That stopped her hand for a while. 'I can't die here. I just can't!' "We're just simple Mercenaries! We- we got disbanded after we got slaughtered at Ire a few years ago! We captured you in a practice raid. It was- purely coincidental! By the Empress of Time, I swear that's the truth!"

* * *

"So?" "...Eh?"

She leaned close to him, her eyes flashing like lanterns as she looked at him with compassion and pity. "_Bakayaro. _I knew that even before I started attacking your men. They looked too weak and they **were** too weak for **him** to use against me. Before you ask stupid questions like; Then why did you kill my comrades? I ask you, you know my face, you guessed where I'm headed and you think I was going to let you all live? And even if that wasn't the case, and I'll repeat myself; I won't pass on a nicely set party table..."

A perverted grin spread over her face, red light glinting in her green eyes like a forest fire.

"The sharp crack of whips merry as mayday bells. Red lines and red paint creating the most beautiful art I'll see- until I create a new one. I love to hear the beautiful song I create. The merry bells and the cracks of bones, clear as thunder. The screams and gurgles of enemies loud and soft like a chorus of singers."

Drool came out of the side of her mouth. Throwing off the holy awe she had on her face. The already gasted man cringed even further when she turned her gaze to him. Eyes completely red, hair dark from the shadows of burning field.

"To top it off, my magic. The loud explosions. The roaring fires. The thundering earth. The piercing winds; Artistic and full of splendor. The true beauty of Explosion magic that no one seemed to understand- I wanted more. I created more and more different types of Explosion magic until it was enough- more than enough. Every magic, each explosion is a grand finale of all battles, It is the moment when I shine the most."

"Of course, my father taught me to be kind and considerate. I make others shine as well. I act according to my partners' expertise. Short, long, powerful, weak. I find the best way to enjoy myself and makes sure others enjoy the play. You saw me with that Giant there, right?" She pointed to the disfigured shards of meat slowly thawing in the spring rain.

* * *

Many adventurers were going rogue these days. Including the high-class adventurer; SM. The adventurer who single-handedly defeated the ninety-six heartless knights of Belzer Hills using lesser level magic and a queer whip made out of metal. She was drenched in blood and covered with gore when she returned from that quest. And she was laughing. It was like an innocent child, so pure and full of mirth. But at the same time but It shook every adventurer to the core and from that day, she was promoted to the high ranks of the guild and earned her nickname in awe and fear, The Scarlet Mistress, A.K.A. SM.

* * *

She stepped back just half step away from the slumped figure of the former Mercenary band leader "You believed that numbers would give an advantage over me. Well, you weren't completely off. Numbers do have an advantage. How many men did you say there was?"

"Three hundred men?" She said while looking down at him with a nonchalant smile. "Three 'billion'. You should've brought three 'billion' men to even have a chance to kill me. But I praise you for your effort." Still smiling, she reached down and patted the now disheveled, trembling, wet leader of the 'Band of Light' with an affectionate and praising kindness. A one might give to a dog, praising for its attempt to perform a trick.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He pulled out his knife and clumsily but furiously swiped at her. "Good choice. Offense IS the best defense." Amber took a step back, giggled as her adamantium armor took clumsy attacks from the dull knife. And calmly stretched her hand and plunged it through his neck. "Say Hello to Eris for me." Before the wide-eyed bandit could do anything, Amber calmly chanted a spell.

**"The Lich holds you gently; Power Drain."**

The last thing he ever saw was the innocent face of a girl, smiling in mirth, with dark flashing green eyes like the depts of the woods. **A Demon**... He thought before fading away into the afterlife realm. In to the night that never seemed to end.

* * *

Morning, of course, came with no avail. The clouds got lighter, turned whitish-gray, the rain splattered lightly against the Berserk's skin. She huffed as she looked straight into the Mercenary leader's eyes. His withered head had been completely beheaded as the loose strings of flesh came off. His dangling head was held tightly by Amber's other firm hand. Amber laughed a harsh laugh as she threw the head toward the bloody carcass around her. She laughed again as she looked around her. Nothing but well-pounded meat ready for sale. Bright red. With the blood being washed off by the fresh clear rain. White bones, now cooling but still steaming green and yellow guts, some still pulsing here and there. It would've looked appetizing in a broth. But there was no broth. Only cold soup. Served in a helmet, a blood-red soup that got clear every passing minute, with pieces of meat and guts, hair floating about. There were hundreds of them. Crows and ravens would be coming soon to enjoy the feast. How convenient. A broken banner ripped and torn, would mark the party spot. It was hard to miss. A man was impaled through the pole. The flag fluttered against the wind. The bits of the cloth brushing against the man's mouth, where a wooden pole shot through it.

With the morning mist, lush green grass, wild goats bleating somewhere off in the distance. It was so peaceful for a massacre scene. Perhaps this was the true hell. Where every horrible thing merged with everything so well, that, it looked peaceful. He stood on the outer layers of hell, while she stood right in the middle of it, with her face down, one knee bent down in exhaustion and shaking with - perhaps regret?

Some of those now gone soldiers seemed they were forced to fight by Cavendish. Some pleading to run or let them go. Those desperate cries, it was something made a man closes his eyes, cover his ears and hide in a corner, desperately telling himself that there is nothing wrong and nothing was going on even as their blood splattered across his face. The Adventurer reached up to his face and wiped his face with his sleeve. hardened, but now slowly liquidizing blood wiped off. He stared down at it for a while and looked at Amber, still half-sitting. Still trembling. So small. So vulnerable. He felt like he had to say something to her. Something. Anything. He slowly started to walk toward her.

"...What happened to them... is not your fault..."

"Ahahaha! Hahahahaha!" She laughed out loud with her head stretched back, facing the heavens. It was a joyous, hearty laugh full of mirth and life. Surprised and confused, the Adventurer took a step back from the blood-drenched warrior in alarm.

"Ahaha... Yes. Of course. It's not my fault. It's theirs. I said, didn't I?

"Even if that arrogant flower boy forced them to it, they had a chance to run, but they didn't. Not 'Couldn't', 'didn't'. They knew they were running into a death trap, but didn't because blindingly trusted lowly masochist pervert's strength like chicks following their mama. They didn't have the common sense to run away or the power to protect themselves from 'me'." She walked a short walk and gave a beheaded head a light kick. The head rolled down a pile of bodies. She looked down and made a sour face.

"...Do you know how to train warhorses?" "...?" "Horses, they are easily scared. They are not suited for charging into enemy line or facing an array of arrows and even going through hellfire. Hahaha. So what do they do? They cover up their eyes." "...?" "They cover their eyes, to block their left and right sight, to make them look forward and go forward. As if that's the only way they're allowed to go." "..." "Loyalty is like that blindfold. They cover up their free will and morals and make the men look at their master. Be it personal greed, a greater good, or a vision of the leader- once their eyes are covered, a loyal animal is born."

"...Cavendish was it. I head about him and his band. To think a simple war could bring such ruin-" She stopped and sighed. "-How many innocent lives must burn to keep this madness going?" The priest wanted to retort that SHE was the one who killed the lot of them but held his tongue. When one's not sure if a Berserk is sane or not, they must hold their tongue." They just keep piling lives upon peoples shoulders again and again. ...And I must bear 300 more from today." For once, there was something similar to bitterness to her voice. "..." The Adventurer's face softened for a moment but froze back in a second as her shoulders shook and she burst into laughter.

"That's all. So what if they had a 'higher resolution'? In the end, you need to live to achieve anything. And I'm not the one to discriminate gender equality, anyone who attacks me pays dearly for it. If I care about those trivial things anymore, I'll be the one to be eaten."

That chortling laughter on her face along with her weight in her words caused the priest to stare at her with no emotions attached. "..." Their blood bled or other's slowly washed away. Dripping gently on to the blades of grass underneath, looking like morning dews.

"...Though it is sad." "...!" "That no one was able to kill me." "...? ...!?"

* * *

The Adventurer, looking up, immediately stumbled backward in revulsion. She was blushing, huffing shallow breaths of anticipation and arousal. "Ahh~ I thought I could feel that feeling one. more. time. That feeling of pleasure, that feeling of being dominated, humiliated, hated by life itself!"

She hugged herself as she squirmed and spasmed. Her toes and fingers curled up as she groped around her own body. "Fufufu... Ufufufu. The moment when my breathing stops and esophagus burns up. And my stomach churns as my insides turn inside out and raw stomach acids regurgitate out of my mouth. Ahh~ That moment of ecstatic intensities! The excitement!" "What the..." The priest sweats heavily as he sees the heart shape irises bloom inside her eyes.

"Haan, ah! The... moment of exhilaration and hopelessness, when my body stops obeying me, and it turns into a useless, flesh-colored rubber. Aah, an! The pure feeling of humiliation and the pure pleasure of the moment my body spasms for the last time in the realization of its death, the final pathetic attempt of mating, breeding! I want to feel it, I want to savor it again! That feeling, that ripples through my every cell, my very existence!"

"She's... She's completely crazy!" "Hm?" '...Did I say that out loud...?' "Ahaha... I should've told you didn't I?"

Her heart-shaped eyes cold and dead as it could be, small cracks appearing right in the middle, stared at them Adventurer, looking slightly surprised as she just noticed he was there. She slowly raised her hands as she smiled a sickly sweet smile. "I can do M as well as S...!"

**"****Make the way for the fallen corpses****; Fireball Explosion!"** 'Shit!' KABLAM!

"...Oh? ...Oh!? ...Hahaha, Ahahaha!" She doubled over and laughed as the gigantic fireball shot at the priest burned bits of grass far away from its intended victim and slowly faded into nothing with a small hiss. The Adventurer, huffing loudly, crouched in a defensive pose as he held a giant staff with a simplified bird's wing icon on the end. It looked like a giant Baculus or a giant Battle Axe. Charred a bit from deflecting the fireball seconds ago.

Laughing, she kept firing the fireballs at him, one fireball after another, then two at once, three at once, dozens. The fireballs kept coming, but the priest kept battering them off. Boom. Boom. Boom. Dull explosions echoed all around them. Even as his hearing went numb, he could hear the howling laughter of the lunatic and felt his skin prick with anticipation. His eyes widened as he saw multiple magic circles appear and fill out the sky. All glowing red and about to strike him.

**"****Trail of flying crimson bow and arrows****; Meteor Shower!"** 'Shit! Shit! Shit!'

"Haaarrgh!" KATHOOM!

He struck the ground so hard that the end of the pole sunk into the ground, so hard that the earth blew around him, so hard that the reaction force created a silver wall. She laughed as she watched her magic meteors crashed and crashed until the flames covered up everything in sight. ...When the clouds settled, the Adventurer still stood his ground. His position was impenetrable, his eyes were sharp as he glared at the Explosion fanatic, who was standing very still and composed her eyes, had turned back to the normal field green. "...You, you are a Crusader of Eris?"

"...was." " "Is it related to 'angry goddess' you mentioned earlier?" "..." "...To think there was still a person who can deflect my spells... Hahaha! Well, then shall we go now?" "WHAT!?"

Was she out of her mind? She was a criminal to the state. A psychopath, heavily obsessed Sadist and Masochist. A cold-blooded murderer who just tried to kill him on the spot. And possibly an Axis cultist. And she wanted him to follow her? "Are you crazy!?"

"Well, you said it yourself; "Since our destinations are the same, We can travel together." Right?" "That's...!" "And I like you." She said that with a full blush, looking at him straight in the eyes. "what...?" "You survived my magic. I'm seeing big things ahead of you. I see you making me happy. Come with me, please." "Is this a proposal!?" "Yes! I want you to humiliate me! Make me spasm! I want you to make me smell the scent of death! You can do it, right!?" Her eyes where full hearts, gleaming pink in the gray morning light. "That's..."

**"If you aren't sure of it, there's no reason I shouldn't kill you right. now."**

The Crusader could see, feel, choke on the deathly purple aura seeping out of her. Her eyes, full of hearts stared at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. The Crusader gritted his teeth as cold sweat ran through his back. Not blinking even of a second as the rain got into his eyes.

* * *

"...Okay." "...!" "But I might not be able to do it." "...!" "I could kill you instantly without you even noticing."

"...Hahaha! Of course! Of course, you have guts kid. You have guts I'll give you that. But-"

All jovial air left her as she looked down at him with a silent glare.

"Be warned. You'll have only one chance. You better give all you got." With that, she drew back and he started breathing again.

"Finally! I can smell death once more! I think I'll sleep well tonight, thanks to you." "There's no real need to thank me now, you know." "Now then, shall we go? though I'm afraid my horses might be dead and the wagon is wrecked. Right. Let's salvage what we can and move on to the nearest town or city. There, we'll buy a new wagon and perhaps horses, from the Eris authorities if possible. It'll be less inspected until we reach more civilized lands, there we'll have to ditch the wagon and move on with horses." "...But we don't have any money." "Don't worry. I used 'steal' to swipe some of those filthy swine's money. We can get off from that."

The Crusader, still shaking from the otherworldly madness that had been spread out in front of him and shook even more from the bluff he would have to figure out how to make it come true. Otherwise, he was good as dead. And they both knew it.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" "Name?" Can't keep on calling you 'the Crusader' all the time can we?" "..." "Fake names are okay too if you mind." "...Ayase. And that's my real name." "Amber. Nice to be with you."

The two chatted like friends as they walked toward the wagon's wreckage. The rain kept coming down from the gray morning sky. It didn't look like it was going away soon. It looked like it was going to get worse.


End file.
